La melodía que hace 100 años escuche
by stupid nephilim
Summary: Link empieza a recordar su vida pasada (en el OoT) gracias a aquel misterioso skullkid y su nostalgica melodia, Link decide ir a la arboleda sagrada para saber porque ese skullkid y su melodia lo intrigan tanto...Link y Saria! es solo amor entre mejores amigos :3
1. Chapter 1

Lalala ayer estaba escuchando la de Sacred Grove y se me vino la inspiración yaaaay, este fic estará escrito en primera persona (osea que estará "narrado" por Link) ya que es lo que mejor se me da y así le pongo mas amor al fic (?) y uhm…todo esto se entorna en el Twilight Princess :33

Disfruteeen~

The Legend of Zelda no me pertence :C le pertenece al genialoso de Shigeru Miyamoto ewe

**La melodía que hace 100 años escuche.**

¿nunca han tenido ese sentimiento de que cuando ven a alguien sienten que ya lo habían visto en algún lugar? ¿o que cuando escuchan una melodía se les hace muy familiar?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que derrote a Ganondorf, y bueno como ya tenia tiempo para mi empecé a recordar la melodía de aquel skull kid que vi en la arboleda sagrada…

*flashback*

Todo esto era raro, nunca había estado en la Arboleda Sagrada, es mas ni siquiera sabía que este lugar existía, y a pesar de nunca haber estado aquí…se me hacía vagamente conocido este lugar y mas el lugar por donde encontré la Master Sword, pero lo que mas me intrigó fue aquel Skull Kid y su canción, esa canción se me hizo demasiado familiar, me brindo algo de nostalgia.

¿Link? ¿pasa algo? –dijo Midna que se encontraba en mi espalda (A/N. Si no me equivoco…la primera vez que Link entro a la arboleda sagrada fue cuando estaba en forma de lobo, así que Midna lo montaba c: ) di una sacudida de cabeza en señal de "no" – oh valla, ojala pudieras hablar ya que no te entiendo nada –y dicho esto seguí caminando con el pensamiento de que yo ya había visto todo esto

*fin del flashback*

Por alguna razón sentí que tenía que volver a aquel lugar, pero ahora que Midna se había ido…no podía ir a menos de que usara el cucco dorado de Moy, o a menos de que Zelda encontrara una forma de llevarme con el pretexto de dejar también la Master Sword en el pedestal.

Bueno, la opción de ir con Zelda era mejor que la del cucco, así que decidí tomar a Epona y dirigirme al castillo

¡Liiiiiiiink~! ¿se puede saber a dónde vas? –oh no, era Ilia, a veces su forma de comportarse conmigo me daba escalofríos

Puessss…voy al castillo a buscar a Zelda- contesté

¿y para que la quieres ver? –dijo con un toque de celos

Necesito pedirle un favor, así que si no es mucha molestia tengo que irme ya, para llegar allá en la madrugada -y dicho esto antes de que Ilia dijera algo mas tome a Epona y salí de Ordon

El viaje fue muy largo, y Epona se canso mucho, no es por menospreciar a mi fiel compañera pera ¡oh como extrañaba a Midna y sus portales! Todo era más fácil, lo malo era que al convertirme en lobo dolía mucho

Y bueno, al llegar al castillo Zelda me saludo con una sonrisa

¿Qué haces aquí Link? –dijo

Uhm…Zelda…¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Asd en la noche pongo la siguiente parte :3 espero que les haya gustado lo poquito que escribi xD

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~he aquí la continuación xD porcierto las letras en cursiva son los sueños o pensamientos de Link :3

¿pedirme algo? –me pregunto Zelda sorprendida

Sí…esto…¿podrías llevarme a la arboleda sagrada?

¿a la arboleda? ¿para qué?

Uhm…¿para llevar la Master Sword? –dije con algo de duda

Mhhh vale, te llevaré al amanecer, por ahora es mejor que tu y Epona descansen, será un largo viaje a caballo de aquí hasta el bosque

- ¿enserio? ¡muchas gracias su majestad! –dije plantándole un beso en la mejilla

¡Link! –gritó Zelda un poco sonrojada,

L-lo siento princesa – y dicho esto me dirigí a la cuidadela a buscar un lugar donde dormir

Al encontrar un lugar en la ciudadela para pasar la noche, deje a Epona con Zelda ya que no puedo andar como si nada con un caballo en la ciudadela, al acostarme en la fría cama no podía dormir, estaba ansioso, me sentía niño pequeño como al que le dicen que irán a la juguetería mañana y se queda despierto toda la noche esperando que sea mañana, ¡oh que infantil soy! Mire el techo esperando a que el sueño me invadiera…y dio resultado

_Corría todo confundido tratando de seguir aquella música tan familiar, parecía la arboleda sagrada, pero sabia que no era ¿Dónde estoy? Por alguna razón todo este lugar lucia tan familiar; entre mas corría siguiendo aquella melodía se escuchaba una dulce voz de niña…"escucha la, escucha la melodía que…te une a mí…" es lo que decía aquella voz de niña, su voz…tan familiar, la música se hizo mas fuerte y sin darme cuenta di con quien la tocaba, una niña de cabello verde…quería…no, necesitaba ver su rostro, pero al voltear la niña se convirtió en un skull kid…_

Desperté sobresaltado, aquel sueño…esa canción, ese lugar ¡esa niña! Yo conocía todo aquello, valla esto de que en unas horas iría a la arboleda sagrada me tenía loco…pero ¡tenía que saber que pasaba! Si no en verdad…me volvería loco; me puse las cobijas encima y me quede dormido de nuevo, y esta vez no soñé nada.

¡Link! Vaya que duermes mucho ¡enserio! No sé como mi reino fue salvado por un muchacho tan flojo – oh no…esa voz ¿¡Zelda¡?

Uhmm ¿ya amaneció? –dije quitándome las cobijas de encima

¡Hace 3 horas que amaneció!

¿quéeeeee? ¿enserio? Y-y-y…¿por qué no me despertaste? Y lo más importante…¿Cómo entraste?

De inmediato Zelda se sonrojo y se volteo

Es que…n-no quería despertarte…y pues ¡soy la Princesa! Yo puedo entrar a donde quiera

Ahh vale, vale –dije poniéndome las botas –bueno…entre más rápido nos vallamos más rápido llegaremos –dije con una sonrisa

Claro…como te despertaste 3 horas después…

Al salir de la habitación no tardamos mucho en partir, yo iba en Epona mientras Zelda en su caballo blanco…ah iba a ser un viaje muy largo

¡Midnaaaaa! ¿por qué tuviste que irte? – dije ya horas después de andar viajando en caballo, oh como extrañaba sus portales que eran más rápidos para transportarse que a caballo

Deja de lamentarte, lo hizo por el bien de su pueblo…yo haría lo mismo

¿harías lo mismo para dejarme aquí solo? –dije con un puchero, oh si molestar a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule era divertido

Agh –Zelda se volteó toda sonrojada – si Midna lo hizo ¿Por qué yo no?

Bah –suspire, y en las próximas horas no hablamos nada

Ya empezaba a cansarme, la Master Sword y el escudo no son tan livianos que digamos…y además tenía un montón de hambre, oh como lamentaba no comprar algo antes de salir de la ciudadela.

Pasaron las horas, y ¡yay! Por fin llegamos

¿listo? –dijo Zelda preparándose para usar su magia (A/N. la verdad no sé si la Zelda del Twilight Princess tenga magia pero…como es un fic hagamos de cuenta que si tiene xD)

Sí…-conteste un tanto nervioso, nunca me había teletransportado con la magia de Zelda-

Manda un águila cuando quieras estar de vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa- y cuídate – y dicho esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y todo se oscureció…

Desperté, me encontraba justo en donde estaban las dos estatuas para entrar al pedestal de la Master Sword, corrí a dejar la espada, oh se sentía tan raro ya no cargarla, pero sabía que tenía que dejarla, para que en 100 años otro héroe tenga que utilizarla; suspiré y me dirigí para explorar la arboleda sagrada, con el anhelo de encontrarme con ese Skullkid y su familiar melodía…

Por el templo del tiempo me encontré con un ya viejo y roto cofre…como los que habría en cada calabozo, lo toqué…imágenes se me vinieron a la mente, eran como recuerdos, sabía que eran recuerdos, pero también sabía que esos recuerdos no los había vivido…¿confuso, no?

Seguí caminando y tome el gancho para ir mas arriba, cada susurro de los arboles me hacía voltear para encontrarme con nada, quería darme por vencido, tal vez el skullkid desapareció o yo que sé ¿Se fue a otro bosque?, me senté en el suelo, iba a quedarme dormido cuando….

Escucha la, escucha la melodía que nos une…-aquella voz…¡era de la niña de mi sueño!

Me levanté y corrí a buscar de donde provenía, entre mas avanzaba se escuchaba la melodía que también soñé; se estaba poniendo oscuro y saque el candil…oh mierda, tuve que haber comprado aceite antes de venir…volví a guardar el candil y tuve que andar a oscuras; de pronto, una luz se vio como si alguien pasara por del otro lado del túnel, me acerque y había un tronco donde se encontraba aquel skullkid tocando la melodía…

**Yaay! Aquí esta la otra parte :3 bueno dejen les aclaro…**

**Link empieza a recordar su otra vida, osea en el Ocarina of Time, lo que mas recuerda es la Saria's Song, y a su amiga Saria, y bueno…desde que entre a la arboleda sagrada y escuche la de Sacred Grove y vi al skullkid tocar esa canción, no sé pero se me vino a la mente que tal vez ese skullkid era Saria, ya se que Saria es una "ancient sage" haha no se como se dice en español lol, bueno total…es un fanfiction :3 y…pronto haré que Link recuerde todo y vea a Saria *-* **

**Oh si…y bueno…lo de molestar a Zelda fue porque digamos que en esta historia a Zelda le gusta Link y a Link le gusta Midna y pues…Zelda esta celosa y ay ya …**

**Reviews?x3**


End file.
